Three Little Pigs Shinobi Ver
by lavst
Summary: what happen if sasuke sakura and naruto are in the three little pigs story world?  what will kakashi be?   what will Orochimaru be?  abnormal Pairings!


_THREE LITTLE PIGS_

Warning: **OOCNESS **! I love kakashi!

Disclaimer: err... Own nothing than kiara...

Three little pigs

In a land where leaves cover its borders, live three little pigs named sakura, sasuke, and naruto.  
(A/n: Author being kicked by the chara)

Three pigs decided to live alone and build houses for themselves. The first pig, naruto, was the stupidest one. The pig was lazy and only build his house with hay.  
"There, that should do it!" He put on the last touch making the 'house' looked more like a cave of hay than a house.

The second pig however is much more smarter and sasuke-maniacer than naruto. Sakura looked at the boy and laughed evilly.  
"Hihi... That isn't a house..." She smirked and started to gather twigs, "I'm gonna impress my silly sasuke-kun with my skill!"

She merrily walked around and looked for more twigs. When the pile of twigs has reached the height of a tree, sakura skillfully arranged the twigs into a house-rather-looking-stuff. The girl stared at her master piece proudly and rested her tired hands on her waist.  
"There... No wind will blow our love now sasuke..." She said and started to dance around like a love sick cracken.

Meanwhile, the readers are still curious about the third pig, sasuke. The onyx boy sat on a rock mere sighing in desparate.  
"I wish nii-san is here to help..." He said oocly

**Itachi: awwwww...**  
Suddenly a light popped in front of him. He narrowed his dark beautiful eyes for the light as it struck them violently. The light dimmed and he saw a figure of a tall man with silver hair.  
"Fairy God-mo... Father!" He exclaimed in happiness  
"Sasuke..." Kakashi said oocly, "now I'm gonna teach you that jutsu you will use for future need against the snake..."  
"A jutsu?"  
"Yes... This..."

He gave the boy an icha icha paradisu book to him.  
"Read it... You will be able to protect them..." He said, "and... Another jutsu..."

Kakashi made handsigns and lightning covered his gloved hands.  
"Lightning cutter!"

The man drown his hand on the ground as the stones were cut into blocks. Sasuke stared in amaze.  
"Whoaaaa... " He copied cat the jutsu kakashi formed and succeeded, "lightning cutter!" He created more blocks.

Kakashi smiled, "you must use the skills in order to protect your comrades sasuke..." Then he disappeared  
"To protect my comrades?" The boy thought and shrugged.

He started to build his house with blocks and mud, taking time more than the other two pigs had spent.  
"Wee... Sasuke-kun... You haven't done yet... I won!" Naruto stuck his tounge, mere greeted by a scoff smile  
"Aww... Sasuke-kun you're such a smart boy, making house from blocks!" Sakura commented, greeted by another scoff smile

The other two pigs went and play and as down came. Each of them entered their already-done-houses. The night crawled so fast as they didn't realize the fear sneaking to the fresh meat.

Behind the bushes Orochimaru in wolf costume peered at the three little pigs in thei houses.  
"Khekhekhe... " He laughed evilly, "you shall soon be in my hug stomach piggies... Especially you naruto... House from hay? Hah... A piece of cake..."

He quietly approached the hut of the first pig and took a deep blow to his cold lungs and...  
Whusssssssshhhh!

The hut was blown away together the grass around it and There soon exposed. naruto was kissing hinata Naruto was eating his tenth bowl of ramen.  
"He? Bad hebi? Ramen?" The boy offered a cup of instant ramen  
"Err..." Orochimaru twitch, "aren't you supposed to run away like stories said?"  
"Holy crap! I forgot my script!" Naruto rushes to his back pack and read the script

**Me: hey! Cut people! Cut!  
Naruto: sorry...  
Me: baka kitsune! Eat this! Fluffy kugutsu no jutsu!  
Naruto: ramen no jutsu!  
Kakashi: *still in his fairy costume* now2 you two... Father fairy... Eh...  
Naruto and kiara held laugh  
Kiara: uphuphuphu... Kashi...  
Naruto: mpeheheh... S-sensei...  
Kiara: I dunno that will fit u well... Mwaahaahahhah ahahahaaha hahhaha *rotfl*  
Naruto: I know you're a freak after all! Ahaahahhhaahahhaah!  
Kakashi: *fidget fingers like hinata* meanies...  
Kiara: *stop laughing* and action!  
**  
"Hyaaaaaaa! Orochimaru! You come to my house to steal my ramen?" Naruto backed his supplies  
"House? More like hut and No! I come here to take you as my supper! Together with the others! Mwhahahahaha" he laughed like mojojojo  
"Kyaaaa! No!"

But too late naruto was hopeless and soon got caught by orochimaru, together with his ramen supplies.

Orochimaru walked to sakura's hut. He once again took a deep blow and... His eyes widened as the twigs were blown up. There, sasuke, human caged sakura, almost kissing her on her lips.

Suddenly...  
**  
Kiara: hey sasuke! You're supposed to take your shirt off for the girls! Baka otouto  
Itachi: *chuckled*  
Sasuke: but-but... I-i- I will catch cold...  
Kiara: you won't idiot! Your hotness makes the girls melt! How r ya supposed to have cold?  
Itachi: just do it (brother complex)...  
Sasuke: nii-san...  
Itachi: sasuke...  
Kiara: saukra! Change place with itachi!  
Sakura: nooooo! *screams in fear*  
Fangirls: yaoi yaoi! Itachi sasu yaoi! Yaoi! Sasu weak itachi yaoi sasu help!  
Kiara: action!  
**  
"S-s-sasuke?" Orochimaru looked at the couple tearfully, "wh-why? I... I thought... You loved me?"  
"Hh..." As cold as he was, "whoever wanna love you?"  
"S-sasuke..." Now orochimaru is tearing hardly, "why? Why? Why sasuke? Why do you have to be that mean? Why?"  
**  
Fangirls: yaoi yaoi! Orochi sasu yaoi! Cry cry! Die orochi!  
**  
"You think a shinobi like you worth living for love? No way..." He approached the snake, "now go..."

Orochimaru sadly crawled on the ground, back to the bushes.  
"You did It sasuke... Just like what I've taught you..." Sakura poofed and turned into kakashi  
"What the?" Naruto exclaimed, "where's sakura-chan?"  
"Oh, she's got bussiness with tsunade sama in there..." Kakashi pointed to the moving bushes.  
Naruto gulped, "what bussiness?"

Kakashi mere smirked.  
"So, are gonna continue?" Sasuke tugged his vest  
"Continue what?" Naruto asked  
"Something..." Sasuke purred (?) And snuggled to kakashi  
**  
Kiara: noooooo! Kakashi!  
Kakashi: it's not like am gonna sleep with him... He's with itachi...  
Sasuke: nii-san...  
Itachi: baka otouto...  
(Background shining)  
Kiara: ==" bro complex  
**  
Both men walked to sasuke's house and closed the door. Naruto only stared at them in surprise until someone poked her. He turned around and found...  
"N-naruto kun..."  
"Hinata-chan... What are you doing here?"

The girl fidget her fingers and blushed, "I... Think... We... Have... S-s-some bussiness..."

The boy gulped, "w-what bussiness?"  
The girl smirked smiled and the author leaves the rest to your imagination... Mwhaahahhahahahhahhaahah!  
**  
Kakashi: *came out from the house* r we done yet?  
Kiara: yeaaaaaahhhh! C'mon ppl, let's party all night!  
Naruto: yeah! Ramens!  
Kiara: no! Not ramen again!  
Sasuke: nii-san! *hug tachi*  
Tachi: *chuckles*  
Sakura and tsunade came out from the bushes  
Sakura and tsunade seeing sasuke and itachi r hugging: =="  
Orochimaru: TTATT  
Kabuto: mou iii... Orochimaru-sama... Ore wa koko ni iru yo...  
Orochimaru: *fall on kabuto's hug* he hurt me! Hiks...  
Kabuto: *pat2* mou ii... Mou daijoubu...  
Kiara and kakashi: ==" gross...  
Fangirls: yaoi rocks!  
**


End file.
